scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Green Boo
Miiverse History Moonlight0825 Mr. Cluck (NNID: Moonlight0825) is Green's earliest account that could be found on archiverse, which made it's first post on June 23rd, 2014. At this point Green had already developed an impressive level of skill at creating objects in Scribblenauts, was well known throughout the community, he had already formed friendships with a few users such as Hamed and Popper. Green quickly got to work on the Mr. Cluck account, posting frequently throughout June 2014, the month he made the account. Green was a very active and skilled user in the community. He made quite a few posts showing the enormous number of downloads many of his objects had gotten, with many of his objects receiving HUNDREDS of downloads. Scribbler0825 In the middle of July of 2014 Green would abandon Mr. Cluck for a different account named Moonlight (NNID: Scribbler0825) which he made in mid-July. Green had been posting on the Mr. Cluck and Moonlight accounts at the same time, and chose to abandon one to focus on the other. He stopped using the account at the end July 2014. Moonlightisback Once again, Green chose to move on to another account he had made in the month of July 2014, making his first post on his second Moonlight (NNID: Moonlightisback) account on July 30th, 2014. Green used this account fairly actively throughout the summer, but he would abandon this account as well after only 2 months of using it. He made his final post on this Moonlight account on August 23rd, 2014. Luna_the_wolf562 Green then moved on to his next account named Green (NNID: Luna_the_wolf562) another account had he had made in July of 2014. The account's first post was on July 31st, 2015. As it was summertime during the creation of the Green account, the community was booming, and Green assisted in it's activity with frequent posts. After summer passed Green became inactive during September, October, and November of 2014, the Green account became far less active than it was in the summertime due to schoolwork interfering with Green's available time to use Miiverse. Green had made several new friends during the summertime when he was most active such as Rush, Firebolt, and Delta, and he was upset he couldn't talk to them during his absence. When Christmas break rolled around in December of 2014, Green was once more incredibly active in the Scribblenauts community. After the month of December ended, and 2015 rolled around Green was inactive once more. When April 2015 rolled around, Green became active once more. Green carried his activity into the month of May, continuing to post frequently. After a successful month of activity and object making in May, June and the season of Summer rolled around, only increasing Green's activity and number of posts. The summer of 2015 was even better than the last for Green, it had been almost a full year since the creation of the Green account. But Green would leave this account too on July 18th, 2015 due to running out of item save space in Scribblenauts. Alt_For_Popper Green would post on another account before the abandonment of the first Green account, on May 17th, 2015. This next account which was also named Green (NNID: Alt_For_Popper) was made as an alt for the user Popper, who had received a ban recently. But Popper never used the account and the account only lasted for a month, making it's final post on July 20th, 2015. Da_Green_Kirby Green then used the account Green>Boo< (NNID: Da_Green_Kirby). The Green>Boo< account was made on July 21st, 2015, 3 days after the end of the first Green account, and 1 day after the end of the second Green account. The 2015 Miiverse update came which changed Miiverse dramatically, introducing mechanics such as the post limit. Green stayed despite some of the negative the additions of the update, and he was very active in the Summer of 2015. After the Summer of 2015 finally passed, and October rolled around, Green Boo had to leave Miiverse, due to personal reasons and having his Wii U taken away. Many Scribblers were saddened by Greens departure, and the community was quite different after the activity of Greens posts were removed. Green did check up on the community in February of 2016, seeing if some of those he knew were still around. A few recognized him, while newer users had no clue who he was. It would not be until the summer, on June 4th, 2016, that Green would make his true return to Miiverse. Green made a few Scribblenauts objects in the summer, but definitely not posting as much as he once did in the summers of the previous years. He began posting even less frequently when the school year reared its ugly head, and after making a post on November 2nd, 2016, Green left Miiverse once again. Green posted in the Scribblenauts community 3 months after his leave, on February 21st, 2017. He explained what he had been doing in his absence, saying how he had been more active on Discord, Kik, and Twitch, and said he was disinterested in the community due to the lack of remaining old Scribblers. Green Boo posted a few more times on Miiverse in February. Later on, in May of 2017, Green started posting on Miiverse again, he made a few objects in the Scribblenauts community throughout the summer. The Miiverse shutdown was later announced, and Green took action and made the First Scribbler Server which allowed the Scribblers to stay connected after the Miiverse shutdown. The Green Boo account made it's final post on August 2nd, 2017, 3 months before the shutdown on November 8th, 2017. Datshinystantler In Summer of 2016, Green had made an account by the name of Lizard-San (NNID: Datshinystantler) the first post on this account was made in the Pokemon X and Y community on August 28th, 2016. Green only made two posts on the Lizard-San account in the entire year of 2016. He wouldn't make his first 2017 post on the Lizard-San account until April 4th, 2017. Lizard-San wasGreen's least used account. Green attempt to make a series titled Castle Of Dreams on the account on August 6th, 2017, but the series was cancelled during the middle first episode. Where He is Now Green was the creator of the very first Scribbler discord server, which is now inactive. Today he still actively talks to his Scribbler friends such as Carson, MetaKnight, William, and Samuel in Carson's series server. He and his friends often mess around and play Smash 4. Green's also a huge fan of spritework and drawing, he's made many Mega Man sprites and drawn several of the Scribbler's characters. Online, he now goes by the name Calignious, or Cali. Series The following is a list of every Scribblenauts series Green Boo has made. (In Chronological Order) * Signs * Castle of Dreams Friends The following is a list of Green's current Scribbler friends. * Carson * Samuel/Shaderp * MetaKnight * William * Emiliano * LostBanette * Rebirth * Sophie/Sparky * Blue * Carla Trivia * Is Carson's husbando. Gallery Green_Spinopoiser.jpg|A fakemon made on the Mr. Cluck account. Green_Pokemon_Battle.jpg|A pokemon battle scene from the Moonlight account Green_Markwell_Avatar.jpg|A human avatar Green made on the Green Boo account Green_Signs_Title_Card.jpg|Title card for Green's "Signs" series Green_Castle_Of_Dreams.jpg|Title card for Green's "Castle of Dreams" series Category:Scribblers Category:PIS